


The Oceanic Octad

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie Lives, Episode AU: There’s No Place Like Home, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Lost (TV) Season 4, The Oceanic Octad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: What if Charlie, Claire and Jin had got off the island?
Relationships: Aaron Littleton/Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace, Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace, Jin-Soo Kwon/Sun-Hwa Kwon





	The Oceanic Octad

**Author's Note:**

> "They're referring to you as the "Oceanic Octad". That's not the best branding as far as we're concerned, but it's catchy. We'll see you on the ground."
> 
> Seemed a waste not to use one of 'The Numbers'. They could have stretched it to 8.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own LOST. This is for fun and not for profit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to imagine that the reunion with their families happens almost as it did; Hurley, Sun and Jack are greeted by their parents. Charlie is greeted by his brother Liam. Claire is overwhelmed when she sees her mother is out of her coma. Hurley introduces Sayid to his parents - big kisses from his mother. Even though things are still awkward between the brothers, Charlie introduces Liam to Claire and Aaron. Mr Paik maybe gives Jin a nod. And Jack, though glad to see his mother again, is still sad and a little lost that Kate isn't there.
> 
> I did feel bad for Kate that not only did she have no one to meet her, that none of the others - not even Jack - brought her over to meet their families. She was just left there alone, holding the baby that wasn't hers.


End file.
